The present invention relates generally to a single touch interchangeable valve used in a valve block used with a glass making machine.
In prior systems, a top group of valves are located on a top surface of a valve block base, and a bottom group of valves are located on a bottom surface of the valve block base. Each of the top valves are attached to the valve block base by mounting screws that are inserted in a vertical direction from the top, and each of the bottom valves are attached to the valve block base by mounting screws that are inserted in a vertical direction from the bottom. In one prior system, four mounting screws are employed to secure each valve to the valve block base. It is difficult to access the mounting screws of the bottom valves when the bottom valves need to be changed, repaired or for maintenance due to the location of the mounting screws.